blind 20
by ghost44
Summary: so Naru is back and mai has been in a relationship with him. what will the others think? will they be mad or happy? will they keep it a secret until someone figures it out or will they tell on their new case? read to find out pleas!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Mai's POV

'Today day is the day Naru comes back to japan. The others still don't know about me being blind or about us dating. I plan on telling them when we get to the office, but I don't know what will they think?' Mai was brought out of her thoughts when monk and Ayako started fighting. " I thought you were here to greet me not embarrass me." A cold voice that was way to familiar. " Hey Naru. How you been?" Mai asked " fine." He replied coldly. "Well let's get to the office." Madoka chimed in. They headed to the office when they got there Mai made everyone tea. She came out of the kitchen and passed tea around. " I have something to tell y'all. I'm blind that's why you don't see color in my eyes." They all looked shocked, even Naru did a little for show. Lin was the first one to ask " How do you get around and how did it happen?" "Well I get around because of my powers. How I became blind was an accident that my mom died in. When I was twelve me and my mom went to one of her friend's house so I could talk with her daughter Susie, well when we where in her room the building started to shake my mom shielded me and Susie when the roof started to fall. A small piece of wood hit both of my eyes. The doctor was surprised I was still alive. I guess I was lucky." Ayako came over and hugged her so did Masako which surprised Lin. "Why didn't you tell us before?" "Well when people find out that you're blind the think 'oh poor Mai. You should go play with her. She's blind'. The reason I didn't tell y'all was because I got tired of it. I got tired of people thinking I couldn't read and write because of it, they didn't even talk about what. Happen to my mother. They thought it would hurt me if they talked about how a hero she was protecting children from harm. My teacher was the only one that took me in and helped me." Monk recovered and gave Mai a bear hug. "Let me go I can't breathe." Monk was suddenly on the ground holding his gut. " I told you to let me go you old perv." Ayako and Madoka started laughing. "Mai you've gotten aggressive." lin stated. "Only when he doesn't let me go." "Well he had it coming." Yasu added in. "Well I have to get home see you guys tomorrow." Mai said while heading out the door on her way to her apartment. Naru went after her to talk to her. " Hey Mai let me walk you home." "sure if you want to." Naru cached up to Mai. " so what do you want?" "Can't a gentlemen walk a girl home?" " Since when are you a gentlemen?" "Since I fell in love with you." as he said that she grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. " when do you want to tell them?" " I don't know yet?" they started up the steps to her apartment. " You want to come in?" "Yes, only if you make tea." they kissed and went in. Mai went to the kitchen and made tea. when she came out she put it on the coffee table and Naru pulled her on to his lap, with this she just giggle. "So you're not going to be able to spend the night tonight?" " well maybe I can if you want to tell them tomorrow?" " Yes, if that means you spend the night." " Then how should we tell them?" " We have a new case that we're starting tomorrow. It's at a hotel and the owner says that women go missing then are found two days later dead." " Well in my opinion, you shouldn't go." " Well then if you don't think I should go then I might not go and you would have to wait a week to see me again." " You didn't hear me through. You should go just under my protection." " Okay then, but on one condition you have to take me out after the case." He kissed her and they put their foreheads ageist each others and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai's age 23 Naru's age 25 Monk's age 32 Ayako's age 33 Masako's age 27 john's age 27 Lin's age 32 Madoka's age 30. Okay so gene is alive but he's just in England with his mother and father I might have him come to Japan. It depends on reviews. ENJOY!

* * *

Normal POV

"I have to go and get my suitcase." Naru told Mai. "I still have a change of clothes for you." "Alright fine then I'll stay but you owe me." "How do I owe you?" "I don't know but I'll figure it out." He kissed her and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and let her scoot over then laid down beside her. She cuddled up to him and sleep took over. DREAM TIME: Mai was standing in front of a house. "what am I doing here?" "Well no hello? Well that's rude." " Hey Gene." Mai said as she turned around and hugged gene. " Why didn't you come back to japan?" "we will talk about that later. just watch." The scene started to change. Mai saw a girl heading towards the forest and suddenly she felt fear and anger. She followed the girl but before she could see how the girl was killed, gene turned her around so that she wouldn't see. END: Mai woke up with tears in her eyes. " Good morning. Have a dream?" " Yes, I did. what time is it?" Naru looked at the clock " Its 6:00 am. What time do we have to be at the office?" "In two hours. Do you want to get there early or do something else?" " I don't know what do you want to do?" He kissed her and she smiled and answered " I want to stay in bed for a little bit longer." Naru started to kiss her on the neck and they had a heated moment.

TIME SKIP

"You ready to go?" Naru said after getting dress. "Yea, let's go." As she said this Naru grabbed her suitcase. When they got there it was '7:00' am. As they walked in Madoka said " I know it! Lin I was right." " You were right about what?" Mai asked in the most innocent tone ever. "I was right about you two dating." As she said this Mai and Naru looked at each other. Mai started to back away from Madoka. "Okay we're dating just don't tell the others. We plan on doing that when they get here." Madoka hugged Mai then Naru. Mai started to giggle a little when she hugged him. She could sense him being uncomfortable so she said "Madoka let go before his face freezes like that." Madoka  
stopped hugging him and laughed. Lin came out and said " So this is why you would leave sometimes and not come back for an hour." Madoka stopped laughing and stared at Lin " He would? So you have been dating ever since he left and you didn't tell me?!" "Well I really have no reason why I didn't tell you but I will go make some tea and you can ask Naru what ever you like." Mai said running to the kitchen. She started tea when she sensed one of Lin's shikie floating by her. "Hello raven." Was all she said and the shikie came right beside her. When she finished the tea raven went to the sitting room after Mai. Mai passed out the tea and Naru pulled her on his lap, with this she giggled and blushed a little. "So what's going on in here?" They heard from the door. It was Yasu. "Mai you're cheating on me. How dare you." Mai just shook her head and said "Yasu I could never date you. You're just not my type." Yasu started to pretend cry. Madoka giggled and even Naru smirked at the site. They heard the door open and shut. "Hey Madoka you were right." Monk said as he walked in then came John and Masako holding hands. "Hey mates." John said as he came in. "John gave up being a priest, but he's still able to exercise spirits." Mai answered Lin's question. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" "I can read minds. My powers have grown stronger." Mai answered him. Ayako has come in now. "Well monk I owe you $5." "What you bet on if we were dating. I'm disappointed in you both." Mai said with disappointment in her voice. "Sorry Mai. I guess in the moment we forgot how you hate bets." Monk said with a sad smile on his face. "Why do you hate bets?" Lin asked. "My father made a lot of bets when he was alive. My mom hated him for it." Mai answered with a little sadness in her voice. "Well let's get on the road." Madoka said. "So who will be the boss this case?" Yasu added before heading out the door. "I think Naru should be the boss on this one." Madoka said before following Lin out. Mai got in the van and sat in the middle of Lin and Naru. After about an hour Mai was asleep on Naru's shoulder. When they got there Mai was awake. The owner walked out and greeted them. "Thank you for coming so soon. I'll show you to your rooms then the room for base." They grabbed their suitcases and followed the owner. They walked into the lobby and took the elevator to the 3rd floor. "The whole third floor is empty so pick which room you want, but have at least one or two men with the ladies in the group." "Alright whose going to be with who?" Yasu asked. "Me and Mai in one room. Yasu, Monk, and Ayako, then Masako and John. Last is Madoka and Lin. Choose rooms that are close together." Mai and Naru picked their, then Yasu, Monk, and Ayako picked, then John and Masako. Last Lin and Madoka picked.

* * *

Me: okay so review or gene dies.

Gene: wait why me?

Me: because I plan something In the future with Mai and Naru.

Mai: yea so I'll get the rope so he cant run away.

Naru: pleas don't make him scream.

Gene: ghost dose not own anything except... AHHHHHHHHH HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost: Hey guys. midnightmoon2018 I hope this answers your question and gene might come I don't know.

Gene: pleas review I want to see my brother and Mai.

Mai: oh good I thought you were going to say niece and ...

Ghost and Gene: MAI YOU GAVE AWAY THE SURPRISE.

Naru: yes it seems she has. ( Gets tackled by Ghost and Gene)

Mai: Ghost dose not own Ghost Hunt. (laughs)

* * *

Chapter 3  
Normal POV

They finished and came out. They fallowed the owner down the hallway and stopped in front of huge double doors. The owner opened the doors and said " this the room for your base. I had some of my employees bring your equipment up here." "Thank you. Can you tell all visitors that were involved with the accidents to come here." Naru said as mai looked around. "Yes. Just tell me if you need anything else and also right through that door is a kitchen." the owner said pointing at a brown door. In the room was 2 tables with the equipment on it, also a desk, 2 sofas, and 2 chairs. " Monk and Ayako do a walkthrough on the west side of the hotel. Masako and John do a walkthrough of the east side of the hotel. Mai, Lin, and Myself will stay here and start the interviews." Every one left. "Mai tea please." Naru asked after about an hour. She was waiting for the tea to boil when she sensed three of Lin's shikie floating around her. "All right tell Lin to come here so we can talk." she told raven "What do you think about this spirit?" She asked fox. right then Lin came in. "What do you need to talk about Mimi?" a small smile graced her lips when he called her by her nick name he made for her when she was young "When are we going to tell them?" "Have you told him About being one of his childhood friends?" "Not yet. I plan on telling him tonight during watch. But about everyone else I don't know." the kettle started to whistle and mai finished the tea. "We'll have to meet after the case or take the night shift and talk." she walked out and gave Naru his tea. The first person to interview came in. "My name is Max Hill. I'm the owners son. My girlfriend was the first one to be murdered." "Yes, come in have a seat." mai said as she gave him a small smile. "Thank you." he said as he sat down. "What happen that day?" Naru asked getting attention back to the interview. "Well we were at the pool and I went to go change and when I came out she was gone." He took a moment and finished "everyone said there was a shadow around her and then she just went outside like she was in a trance." tears started to well up in his eyes. "Did the same thing happen to the other girls?" Naru asked. "Yes I think so." he answered. "Thank you. You may go." Max got up and left. After that no one else came in and everyone was down with their walk through and setting up equipment. Its was about 8:00pm. "Everyone go get some rest and tomorrow well begin." Naru said after everyone got to base. "Naru I want to stay up with you on the night shift." Mai said "Fine but stay out of trouble." Naru answered. After everyone left Mai sat next to Naru and said "I got to tell you something." Lin looked at her and nodded and she continued "Remember the little girl across the street." Naru looked at her shocked and remembered watching gene play with her. "How do you know about her?" "I'm surprised only Gene recognized me. I'm Mimi Lin's granddaughter. I used to just play with gene but never you. you would read with my twin. I'm sure you remember her." A lot of emotion showed in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Things would've changed between us." "Mai nothing would've changed between us. I want to know the truth?" "Lin?" mai asked so she didn't have to explain it. "No Mimi. You have to tell him its the rule." "Fine. I wasn't supposed to tell you until we found gene or something else like us getting together." Mai said as she looked down to advert her eyes from Naru. He told Lin with his eyes to go outside so he could talk to Mai. "Mai look at me." Mai shook her head and looked away. "Mai don't make me force you. Mai I will pull you on my lap." Mai didn't answer only looked away. Naru did what he said he pulled her on his lap and she finally looked at him but looked away. "Mai I'm not mad at you." "I'm just sorry I didn't tell you before. I thought you might think just because I wanted to go out with you was because of the rule." "Mai I could never be mad at you. I love you." "I love you too." Mai said back and they hugged but what scared Mai half to death was Madoka going "awwww" from the door way. "What do you want?" Mai asked a little tense from being scared. "I wanted to know if it was true and plus you two look cute together. Naru looked a little annoyed and Mai was to. Lin came in and whispered something to Madoka. He knew Mai had known what he said because she mouthed 'thank you' to him. Mai got off Naru's lap and sat back in her chair. She scooted a little closer to Naru and watched over the monitors. After three hours passed she was asleep but was woken up by Lin coming in the room. "You two go get so rest I'll finish watch." Naru helped Mai up because she was tired and they walked back to their room. They changed into their P.J's and went to sleep at around 11:30pm.

DAY TWO

Mai and Naru woke up to the alarm going off. They got up and got dress and went to base. "Naru the mic near the woods picked up sound." Lin said as they walked in. "Play it." Lin played it you could hear rustling then creepy laughter. Mai shivered a little then asked "Is there footage?" "Nothing showed up on camera." "So either the ghost is hiding and doing that or its out in the woods." Naru said getting into thinking pose (Said like a super hero narrator). "The ghost it's a man. I had a dream the night before we left. Since I can see in dreams gene turned me away." Mai said. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I forgot about it. Sorry." "It's fine. Did you find out anything else?" "No. I woke up right after he killed a girl." "Did you see his face?" Lin asked "Yes I did." "Could you recognize him if you saw a photo?" "Maybe." Mai looked over Lin's shoulder and saw the photo he brought up. "That's him." Mai said. "His name is Haruya, but his last name is unknown." Lin Said as he turned around. "So we don't have a last name. Alright lets get started. Monk and Ayako I want you to go to the places were most occurrences happen on the west side and do an exorcism . Masako and John do the east side. Yasu and Madoka go to the near by library and do research on the past of this hotel. Mai tea please." Everyone looked a little shocked and then left to do their job. mai was Making tea when Naru walked into the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you want?" Mai asked finishing the tea. "Cant I just give you a hug?" "No. You have to have a reason." "Well is I love you a reason?" "Maybe. Have you figured out how I'm going to pay you back yet?" "What if I said you already have?" "I would say how?" "What if I said that it was from a moment we had." Mai blushed a little remembering the moment he was talking about. Naru smirked at her blushing. "The tea is done." Naru kissed her neck and grabbed a cup of tea. "Thank you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. Mai walked out after him with two cups one for her and the other for Lin. She gave Lin his tea and sat by him and started to watch the monitors. They started to hear cries and creepy laughter.

* * *

Ghost: Haha, so left you on sort of a cliff hanger.

Mai: Are they readers gone?

Gene: (sneaks behind mai) Yes their gone.

Naru: Why did you have to scare her?

Ghost: yeah why Gene?

Gene: Because its fun.

Mai: (smacks gene in the head then kicks him)

Ghost: You deserve that. I'm going to brain wash all of you that reads this. (Stats brain washing process.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost: Hello, Hello hello long time no see. I've missed y'all.

Mai: We've missed you too.

Ghost: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the readers.

Mai: Well if that isn't rude. Now I'm not going to make tea.

Naru: Ghost! You had to make her mad.

Ghost: I'm sorry Mai I did miss you but I just saw you Friday.

Mai: I accept your apology.

Gene: Ghost dose not own Ghost Hunt. (Said from an unknown place)

Ghost: where are you.

**Masako wears t-shirts and jeans**

* * *

Chapter 4

Normal POV

They started to hear cries and creepy laughter. Naru went over to the monitors and looked over them. "There's nothing showing up on the monitors. Lin where is the sound coming from?" "Every where." Mai held onto Naru's arm and was about to pass out because of all the pain she felt. All of the SPR gang came into base with a passed Masako. "Put her on the couch. I'll help her get through this." After they put her on the couch Mai did as she said. She put her hand on Masako's forehead and with that Mai entered Masako's mind were she was. Mai passed out and no one really noticed until Ayako checked on them. "Mai can you hear me?" Naru turned around and kneeled beside Ayako. "I wish she would stop doing that." Monk said from behind Ayako. Lin was really confused so he asked "What is she doing?" "Well you know how she can read minds? Well also she can enter them. When Masako pass out because of the emotions from the spirit or in this case spirits. Mai is getting stronger and so she's able to out last Masako." Monk explained as he walked back to the monitors. "What exactly does she do?" Lin asked wanting to know more about his granddaughters powers. "I calm her state of mind and talk her through it." Mai said almost scaring Ayako. "Don't do that." Ayako said "But its fun." Mai said as she got from beside the couch. "She should be up in 20 minutes." The noises stopped and Masako woke up after about 15 minutes. Mai got up and made tea. When she was in the kitchen Lin came in. "Why didn't you tell me before Mimi?" Lin half yelled/whisper. "Shh, I know I should have told you but I just couldn't believe I could do it. I thought I was just a Onmyoji and not have ESP powers." As Mai said that she sensed someone at the door. "Come in!" she yelled. Yasu came in and said "So why all the secrets?! Don't you trust us?!" Everyone came into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Mai what is he talking about?" monk asked. "Oh wow she hasn't even told you. Why wont you tell them Mimi." Yasu said getting a little madder. "Fine Lin is my grandfather and I'm a Onmyoji like Lin but on my father's side I guess I got the ESP powers from." Mai answered with tears in her eyes. "Everyone out. Go do your jobs." as Naru said this he went over to Mai and tried to calm her down. WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP: "Why did you yell at her?" Monk asked sitting on one of the sofas. "I don't know." Yasu defended. "It was the spirit." Masako said while sitting beside monk. "What do you mean?" Monk asked a little con fused. "She means the spirits feeling can get control of you and make you lash out." Mai bring a tray of tea cups and tea. "Mai is right. so be careful of your feelings getting the best of you." Masako said taking a cup of tea from Mai. "Everyone go get some sleep." Naru order everyone. Naru and Mai went to bed also. Lin and Madoka are watching base tonight.

Next morning

Mai woke up before Naru. She sat up and immediately she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Naru walked into the bathroom and held Mai's hair back. "Are you okay?" He asked with a little concern in his voice. "Yea. I don't know what brought it on." "I think you should stay in base today." Naru helped her up and left so she could wash up. She got up and took a shower. Then she went to Ayako's room. She knocked on the door and Yasu opened it. "Out of the room I want to talk to Ayako alone." Mai as she walked in. "And don't be eavesdropping." Ayako added as he left. "What do you need?" "Well this morning I threw up and I don't know why. What do you think?" "Well I have an idea but if your willing then we can see if I'm right." Ayako said as she started to get her bag. "What is it?" Mai said looking over Ayako's shoulder. "Its a pregnancy test." Ayako said as she got it out. "Shh there's someone at the door." Mai said to Ayako as she neared the door. She opened the door to find John he looked like he was about to knock. "What do you need?" Mai asked as she smiled at the priest. "Yasu said you ran him out of the room so Naru sent me to come and keep an eye on you two." He looked a little nerves. "You heard that?" "yes. I didn't mean to." "its okay. just get in here." He walked in and sat on the sofa. Ayako gave her the pregnancy test and she went to the bathroom. She then came out and said "I'm pregnant." "Well I guess I was right." Ayako said as she hugged Mai. "congratulation." John said. "I don't know how to tell him though." Mai as she sat down on the sofa next to john. "Just wait until the right moment or when the case is done and over. They started for base. When they got there Naru and Lin were not acting like them selves. "No he is mine!" Lin yelled as he grabbed Yasu arm. Ayako and Mai stated to laugh at the sight. "I think their possessed by women." John said as he tried to help Yasu. "Ladies calm down." Mai said from the door way. Lin let go of Yasu and looked at her and so did Naru. "We are here to help. What do you need?" Masako said from behind Mai.

* * *

Gene: I'm no where.

Ghost: Whatever. so I have finally reveled the surprise but I have another one coming so don't kill me

Mai: please don't kill ghost. BTW where do these baby names go.

Gene: Yeah and I want to be in the story.

Ghost: If you do not get out of were you are I will gas the house when you least expect it.

Gene: (Comes out from behind Naru.)

Naru: How did I not notice you behind me?!

Ghost, Mai, and Gene: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (Tackles Naru)


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost: sorry guys I haven't been able to update.

Mai: No sorry for me. you haven't talked to me in a week.

Gene: Hey calm down she had to bring her grades up to be able to get back on the computer.

Naru: She had me do her homework.

Ghost: I needed help *gives an innocent look* Blame my mom she didn't let me imagine you guys up except when I was doing homework so I imagined Naru.

Naru: She also imagined gene. *gets tackled by Ghost*

Gene and Mai: On with story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Normal POV

recap

She then came out and said "I'm pregnant." "Well I guess I was right." Ayako said as she hugged Mai. "congratulation." John said. "I don't know how to tell him though." Mai as she sat down on the sofa next to john. "Just wait until the right moment or when the case is done and over." They started for base. When they got there Naru and Lin were not acting like them selves. "No he is mine!" Lin yelled as he grabbed Yasu arm. Ayako and Mai stated to laugh at the sight. "I think their possessed by women." John said as he tried to help Yasu. "Ladies calm down." Mai said from the door way. Lin let go of Yasu and looked at her and so did Naru. "We are here to help. What do you need?" Masako said from behind Mai.

* * *

Naru and Lin or should I say the woman sat down. "Why did you posses the men?" Mai asked as she sat down in front of them, then masako sat down next to her. "Well they were the first ones we saw. We are here to tell you to run and my name is Kana " Naru/Kana said as monk walked in. " What's going on here?" monk asked as he sat beside Ayako. "Well Naru and Lin got possessed by Kana and wait we didn't get your name." Mai said looking towards Lin. "My name is Lynn." She said. "Can you give us any information on who it was the did this to you both?" Masako asked trying to get some information. "No. We are leaving now. If he finds out that we are here he will trap us." With that they slouched over. "Well I guess we go about are work and I will make some tea." Mai said as she got up and headed to the kitchen, Masako followed her. "So I heard you were sick this morning." "Yeah but I'm fine. I actually found out why but you cant tell Naru I told. Okay." Mai said finishing the tea. "okay. please tell me." "Well I am pregnant. Be quiet because I know you're about to squeal." Mai whispered as she headed out and gave tea to everyone. Naru and Lin are awake now and have major headaches so the base is quiet. "We need to talk." Mai Whispered in Naru's ear as she walked by to go make tea. He followed her in there. "What do we need to talk about?" He asked as he closed the door. "Well I went to Ayako to ask why I would throw up and she had me test something out and so I am... pregnant. I plan on going to the doctor after this case." As she said this Naru gave her a hug and kissed her. "That is wonderful we will have to talk about it after the case. You know you have to stay in base now right?" "Fine. I will. The tea is done." she said as she tried to get out of his grip. "Hey you two break up the love fest. We have a girl missing." Lin came in. Mai went out with a tray of tea. Lin stopped Naru and told him "Keep her close. Ayako told me the news." and with that they left. When they walked out Mai was passing out tea. Naru sat in the chair opposite of the other chair were a young man was sitting. "When did she go missing?" Naru asked. "About ten minutes ago. We were at the pool and our towels fell into the water, so I went to go get more and when I came back she was gone." He said. "We will look for he. Go to your hotel room and wait." Naru said as he stood up. "Thank you." was all the man said and walked out. Alright we have 48 hours. Mai you will by my side at al times. Monk, Ayako, Masako and Yasu you will be looking in the West side of the woods. John, Lin, Mai, and myself will be looking in the east side. Go now. Take a walkie-talkie with you." With that they left.

With Naru's Group

Mai held onto Naru's arm and kept sending her shikie out in front of them, also she sent one of them with the other group. Lin kept his shikie close. John was ready to perform a exorcism and Naru ready to use his powers if needed. 'I know what your thinking and you cant do it.' Mai said telepathically to Naru 'If I have to I will. Okay' 'fine' Mai kept the connection open just in case. "I feel a faint presence. Its coming from under ground." Mai said with a look of fear on her face. "There must be a under ground passage way near here." Lin stated. Mai called the others over to were they were and when they got there Mai and Naru were looking around and John and Lin were feeling the ground. All of a sudden...

* * *

Ghost: muahahahahah

Gene: you are mean.

Mai: Well she is the daughter of Satan.

Ghost: Why thank you. Until next time


End file.
